


scars

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Молли впервые видит Калеба без бинтов на руках после бани, но ничего не спрашивает





	scars

Молли впервые видит Калеба без бинтов на руках после бани, но ничего не спрашивает, только шутит над Фордом и улыбается, когда Калеб мягко касается основания его рогов, помогая с украшениями.

Они на удивление много разговаривают, когда измотанные вусмерть пьют кружку за кружкой, но Калеб к себе подпускает медленно, с трудом, и Молли не всегда понятно, кого он боится больше — собственно Молли или самого себя.

Время идёт, а Молли жмурится в восхищении, когда Калеб впервые сам утыкается своим лбом в его и просит рассказать про карнавал и таро.

Калеб на самом деле очень тактильный, и от этого смотреть на него больно и грустно, но Молли не делает первые шаги. Молли лишь раз за разом даёт Калебу понять, что их делать можно — всегда — и нужно — когда Калеб того захочет.

Калеб берёт его за руку первый раз в Олфилде, гладит шершавыми пальцами костяшки и медленно выдыхает после глубокого вдоха. И говорит, очень много говорит, то расслабляет хватку, когда из него вырывается короткий смешок, то сжимает до боли, когда всё же рассказывает про академию, про огненные заклинания и про родителей.

Они целуются впервые на улице в Задаше: в полной темноте, неловко и несмело, — а Молли всё же позволяет себе чуть больше, не получая отказа, переплетает пальцы Калеба со своими и легонько прикусывает шею, сразу же прохладно задувая место укуса.

Молли снова видит Калеба без бинтов, когда не слышит ответа на свой стук в комнату и заглядывает внутрь. У Калеба глаза закрыты, он сидит на полу возле кровати, запрокинув голову, и молчит, пока не отвечает тихое «да» на такое же тихое «можно?»

Молли садится перед Калебом, скрестив ноги, и больше ничего не говорит, только смотрит на спутанные рыжие волосы, на снова начинающую отрастать щетину, на красивые руки и, разумеется, на шрамы. Когда Калеб смотрит в ответ и тянется к чужой ладони, Молли уже понимает, что сейчас будет, а потом Калеб снова начинает говорить.

Он снова рассказывает про академию, скалится, злобно выплёвывает имена — одно из них с особенной злобой — и ведёт пальцами по когда-то глубоким порезам, а сейчас лишь мерзким напоминаниям о произошедшем.

Молли накрывает его руку своей, касается шрамов и улыбается. У него всегда в глазах это ставшее традицией «можно?», а Калеб не совсем понимает, про что на этот раз, но — _смешок _— кивает. Губы у Молли мягкие, и Калеб это прекрасно знает и чувствует сначала на кончиках пальцев — _читай осторожнее, сплошные порезы_ — затем на ладони. Молли целует каждый шрам — _ты очень красивый, ты же знаешь?_ — целует, гладит, смотрит — _ты очень сильный, ты же помнишь?_ — снова смотрит, снова целует, на этот раз в губы — _молчи, ты каждый раз пытаешь сказать что-то умное в таких ситуациях, и глупее я не слышал ничего ни разу._  
  
Они сидят очень близко друг к другу, Калеб еле заметно улыбается, говорит «danke».

Потом повторяет.

_Спасибо._


End file.
